The Queen's Moon
by eyesflame
Summary: SPOILER FOR 5x13-It's been some years since Arthur's death and Gwen is taking care about the kingdom. But it'ss not always easy and sometimes she wishes herself back...


**The Queen's moon**

It was already late in the night when the Queen left the throne room and went over to her chambers. It had been a long and busy day. So many problems to solve, so many people who needed help. It was a pleasure and a pain at the same time.

Gwen stroked her forehead, it was in wrinkles and she couldn't wait to fall into her bed and just sleep. It's been going like this for years now. Sometimes it was less hard, sometimes it was even harder. Gwen couldn't imagine how it would have been for Arthur all those years with this heavy weight on his shoulders. And he still had always done what his heart had told him, what he thought was right. She had always believed in him. Oh, Arthur… Gwen shook her head in disbelief.

With a strong voice that was still clear as this night she ordered her servants to leave. "I'll be fine alone, thank you." She opened the door to her chambers. From one moment to another it seemed as hard as if she would move the world from heaven to hell. Her face was like a mask as she tried to hide her feeling.

Just be strong…

The silver moonlight fell through the window like a ray of hope and overthrew her. Gwen tried to smile.

The people still admired the man who brought this kingdom to a golden age. He lived in the hearts of them all. Her beloved husband. And he had left her a kingdom at its full power and strength.  
Gwen was thankful for the peace but still… she would give all this peace if she only could see him again.

The Queen shivered. She moved forward to the window as if the cold could freeze her feelings and leave them with nothing but dust. The silver moon was like healing.

Merlin had been awesome in helping her and giving her advice. She had always known that he was meant for more. And now there he was. The greatest sorcerer on earth. He guided the kingdom. And of course magic was allowed now everywhere. Her eyes wandered to the moon. Then she closed them and tried to drift away. Her forehead was still in wrinkles.

What did Merlin always tell? "He will be always there, Gwen. He is in the breath of every human, in the strength of every stone in this kingdom. You just have to believe." A slight smile raced over her face as she opened her eyes again. Maybe he was right.

The silver ray of moonlight suddenly moved like it was full of dust. For a moment it seemed different…not like moonlight anymore. The silver was just everywhere. It flooded the sky, the earth; it was even inside her chambers and suddenly even inside herself.

"Merlin…" Gwen said silently. It was more a feeling that came from somewhere. All this was so magic. It could only be Merlin's doing. Gwen took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever was yet to come.

Inside the silver that covered the sky a shadow appeared. She tried to look closer. It was the shadow of a human. Gwen gasped.

She didn't allow herself to believe what she thought was going on here. The dark shadow was becoming clearer and clearer until it was flooded with light and all the silver turned to gold. Gwen could see his face now. Yes, it was a man. And not only any man. Gwen wasn't able to breathe anymore. She didn't realized how hard her heart was beating or how a tear fall down her pillow.

She could only smile. "Arthur…" she whispered softly. "You're here." She tried not to laugh because of happiness but couldn't hold herself back. The voice of her husband was just the same as she remembered it. Soft and warm.

"Of course I'm here Gwen; I was never gone and never will be." He smiled. Wherever he were now everything was good. Gwen knew this now.

"I know." She still couldn't stop smiling. "Just… thank you for all the time you spent with me. You are the one person that filled my life with so much strength and happiness…" She stopped and realized that words weren't necessary.

The look on Arthur's face turned soft and was filled with only love. "Thank you for loving me Gwen. Keep me in your heart."

The Gold became brighter and brighter. Gwen had to hide her eyes to not be blinded. When she opened them again Arthur was gone. The golden king. But he would come back again.

Gwen still smiled when she turned away from the window. She would keep him in his heart. Everything was alright.

Thank you, Merlin.


End file.
